1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to fountain paint rollers and, more particularly, is directed towards improvements in paint rollers of the type which include a self-contained paint supply and which may be periodically refilled as necessary.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art in the field of fountain paint rollers includes the following U.S. Pat. Nos. issued to me: 3,099,034; 3,135,006; 3,224,031; 3,263,264; 3,356,442; and 3,877,823.
The most recent of the foregoing sets forth an interchangeable cartridge for fountain type paint rollers which permits rapid replacement of the paint supply. The design features an inner and outer cylinder, rotatable relative to one another, each having apertures formed therein which are respectively brought into and out of alignment with one another. End closure means are provided, and a handle having a double wire extension which is rotatably secured within apertures formed in the respective end cover members is also featured.
While providing certain advantages over the prior art then known, my earlier patent nevertheless suffers from several deficiencies. One of the deficiencies relates to the design of the end closure cap which requires a person using the paint roller to grasp and turn same in order to control the flow of paint from the inner cylinder through the apertures to an outer applicator pad. Since the end closure cap tended to become covered with paint during use, such a procedure was found to be unduly messy and therefore unattractive.
Another deficiency with respect to my prior art design discussed above was the provision of the two-wire handle which of necessity limited the applicability of the paint roller in close fitting quarters, such as corners, or the like.
It was also found that the volume of paint contained within the inner cylinder tended during painting to create a not insubstantial pressure on the end closure cap of the cylinders, such that means for attenuating or minimizing the effect of such forces were called for.
Generally speaking, the need always exists for providing improved means for preventing accidental leakage and/or spilling of the paint contained within the cylinders.